


Sieg

by Lymsleia



Category: Suikoden II
Genre: Alternative Scene, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-11
Updated: 2006-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lymsleia/pseuds/Lymsleia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Er möchte Luft holen, tief durchatmen um sich zu sammeln, um seine Stimme so ruhig klingen zu lassen, wie er sie haben will, aber die Luft ist stickig, voller Rauch, und bringt ihn nur zum Husten, als er es versucht.</i> - Shu und Leon, die Entscheidungsschlacht im Highland-gegen-die-Stadtstaaten-Krieg</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sieg

Für die Armeen des Stadtstaates ist dieser Kampf ganz ohne Zweifel ein Sieg. Wie hätte man es auch anders nennen sollen, wenn der Mann, der hinter dem Herrscher des Landes steht und ihn berät, der immer einen Schritt weiter vorausplant, als man denkt, und der irgendwo immer ein Ass im Ärmel hat, wenn dieser Mann fällt?  
Und er war gefallen. Leon Silverberg hatte die Männer verloren, die ihm in diese Schlacht gefolgt waren und von denen er so sicher war, dass er sie wieder nach Hause bringen würde. Das Feuer hatte sie verschlungen, die Männer, die anderswo gebraucht worden wären. Auch sie würden Highland nicht mehr unterstützen können.

Verloren, verloren. Leon steht allein inmitten der Flammen, tritt seinem Gegner allein gegenüber. Verloren.

"Du bist ein Narr, Shu."

Shu zuckt mit den Schultern, unbewegt wie immer, eine Hand in der Hosentasche, die andere deutet auf den brennenden Wald um sie herum. Sein Plan hatte doch funktioniert, nicht wahr? Der Meisterstratege des Feindes war in diesen Hinterhalt gelaufen und mit seiner Einheit von den Hauptstreitkräften getrennt worden. Er war gefallen, was zählt da der Preis?

"Ich bin nicht derjenige, der seine Männer in den Tod geführt hat, Leon."

"Diesmal nicht."

"Diesmal war es nicht nötig."

"Und doch bist du ein Narr, wenn du die wichtigste aller Regeln für Leute wie uns vergisst."

"Bringe dich niemals selbst in Gefahr."

Shu gibt sich unbeeindruckt. Ja, diesen Satz kann er nicht so schnell vergessen. Wie oft hatte Mathiu es ihnen erklärt, ihm und Apple und seinen anderen Schülern. _Denn ihr seid niemandem eine Hilfe, wenn ihr tot seid, am wenigsten euch selbst._   
Doch das waren Leons Worte gewesen, schon damals. Selbst als Kind hatte Shu verstanden, dass es ein "Aber" gab, das unausgesprochen im Raum lag, wenn Mathiu diese Worte aussprach, aber das hatte ihn nie gekümmert. Er hatte sich Leons Lehren schon immer verbundener gefühlt als denen seines eigenen Lehrers. Und doch… und doch…  
Und doch war es möglich, dass er Recht gehabt hatte.

"Ein Stratege sollte so etwas niemals tun, das ist wahr."

Er zupft an dem angesengten Ärmel seines Hemds herum, während er Leon nicht aus den Augen lässt. Shu muss sich nicht umsehen, um zu wissen, dass das Feuer näher kommt, den Kreis enger und enger um sie schließt.   
Aber auch das war ein Teil seines Plans gewesen, nicht wahr?   
Er möchte Luft holen, tief durchatmen um sich zu sammeln, um seine Stimme so ruhig klingen zu lassen, wie er sie haben will, aber die Luft ist stickig, voller Rauch, und bringt ihn nur zum Husten, als er es versucht.   
Verdammt.

"Warum hast du es dann getan?"

Die Stimme des älteren Mannes klingt angestrengt, aber sie zittert nicht. Nicht einmal seine Hände zittern, und Shu wünscht sich, er könne dasselbe von den seinen behaupten.  
Wenn es wirklich hier endet… wenn das wirklich sein Ende ist… Shu weiß, was man dann sagen wird. "Es war ein teuer erkaufter Sieg", wird es heißen, und die Leute würden den Kopf schütteln und einen Augenblick schweigen, während sie sich an den Mann erinnerten, der Highlands Strategen zu Fall gebracht hatte. Es gab nur eines, was sie dabei vergaßen.

"Weil es die einzige Möglichkeit wahr. Weil du sonst nicht hergekommen wärst."

Leon nickt, er hört die Worte hinter den Worten, die Worte, die nicht laut ausgesprochen werden.   
_Ich bin dir nicht einmal ebenbürtig._

Ja, es ist ein Sieg für den Stadtstaat.   
Leon Silverberg von Highland steht inmitten der Flammen, und er steht seinem Gegner allein gegenüber.  
Doch er hat nicht verloren.


End file.
